


i'm on that vampire shift

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, semi canon compliant, there is minor climon at teh start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: if you've been fighting this feeling, it's not hard to continue to do it - even when someone's given you a boost





	i'm on that vampire shift

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to know why we never say jace 'in love' with si, or 'being drawn' to si after the bite, yet we saw izzy w/ rapheal and si with camille, so this is MY explanation for it

"You know," Clary says with a smile upon her lips as she laid on top of Simon, she leaned in for a quick kiss to his lips before she continued on, "When we saved you from the vampires, right. Jace said that when bitten by a vampire, a person feels like they're in love with the vampire that bit them."

Simon raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a look of confusion on his features. He doesn't understand why she's tell him this, while they were lying in bed together. "What has this got to do with anything?"

"I was just wondering, how you know... healed. I thought that maybe, Jace gave you some of his blood but, you know. He's acting how he usually does around you – so that thought went out the window," Clary answers before she's moving so that she's cuddling into Simon's side, slipping her eyes shut as she presses a soft kiss to Simon's shoulder.

Her words made his mind start to wonder a million questions over, with so many that felt like they needed answers. Clary had fallen asleep quickly next to him, and he can see the light rise and fall of her breathing as she lay next to him. It was almost an hour before he found himself asleep, the millions of questions running through his mind.

Clary had been called into the Institute, so Simon decided to try and get his life back to the way it had been before he and Clary had been dragged into this world full of everything he had thought to be legends. He had tried to fix things with Maureen, but that didn't go over so well and now his band is no longer together. But, he wasn't going to let that stop himself from pursing what he loved. Raphael left him not even five minutes ago when there was a knock on the door. Letting out a sigh, he puts the guitar he had around his neck to the side before he's moving to open up the shed door. Jace was standing in front of him, and before Simon can get in a word, Jace pushes past him and crosses his arms against his chest.

"Why is Clary asking how I saved you?" Jace asks before Simon can even question what the Shadowhunter was doing here.

"Because, she has this idea that when someone is bitten by a vampire that they become, like, in love with the vampire, and because you're still acting like yourself around me. You know, with the cold shoulder, hard glares – like the one you're giving me right now, that I didn't drink your blood. But, I get it, when she told me that... it's  _true_. I mean, I know I wasn't in love with Camille, but I had... like this pull to want to be with her," Simon rambles as he looks at Jace, giving a small tilt of his head, "So, why are you different? Is it the extra angel blood?"

"I guess it must be the pure angel blood," Jace replies, with a small nod of his head, but something in the way Jace's heart stopped for a just a second when Simon asked why he was different makes Simon wonder if Jace is telling the truth.

Simon doesn't push it further, and Jace seems to have nothing else to say so he leaves and Simon continues with his set up.

* * *

 

Maybe he should have listened to Clary, and just  _stayed_  above in the world of the mundanes because what happened in that Seelie Court hurt. His heart was shattered in to a million pieces right before his eyes, right in front of the Seelie Queen all because Clary couldn't move on from her feelings she had for the blond. Maybe Clary should have let the vines take him because that would have been less painful then having to watch her  _kiss_  Jace in front of him. So, of course the moment he was free from the vines and had a clear thought in his head and fled from the Seelie Realm. Letting his feet take him to the familiar place that was the boathouse, ignoring Clary as she banged on the door. He couldn't face her, not after what she did.

How could she do this to him, _lie_  right in his face. He knew that was the reason why she didn't want to tell him about her and Jace's 'no longer related' status, because she still had feelings for him, but being the naïve boy who was in love with her believed her when she told him that it didn't matter. That if she was related to Jace or not, she still loved  _him_ , still loved her best friend. Maybe she did, but she doesn't mean it the way he did.

He's letting his fingers strum against the strings of the guitar, using it as a way to let out his sadness. It was better than yelling at Clary and any chances he will have to save their friendship - because that is all that they will ever be able to be now. He's sees that loud and clear, and its heart breaking.

Simon isn't sure how long he's just strumming and singing all the heartbreak songs he knows, he doesn't know how long it's been but he stops when the sound of someone pounding on the door breaks in through his headphones. Sighing, he pulls them down so they're resting at his neck and waits to hear if the person at the door will say who they are – or if they'll give up easy.

"Simon! I know I'm not someone you want to see now, but... Simon! Open up!" Jace's voice carries to his ears, and Simon can't help but think that Jace is right. Jace is one of the people last on the list of who he wants to see right now. "I'll wait out here all night!"

"Bullshit," Simon mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes and putting his headphones back on. Strumming the guitar already and focused on the music that he didn't register the sound of the door sliding open. He plays a couple of songs before he's deciding he just wants to sleep it off, and that maybe this was some nightmare. He takes off his headphones and places his guitar in its rest and then he hears someone clear their throat. "Oh my g-," Simon chokes a little around the word, his eyes finding Jace leaning against a frame with his arms crossed against his chest. "What the fuck do you want?"

"To see if you're okay. While the Shadowworld is very good with gossip, I doubt the word has spread around at this moment," Jace says with a light shrug.

"Just go the fuck away, you get the girl. She chose you! So, you don't get to play no fucking hero in this story, not this one," Simon yells at Jace, eyes brimming with tears because  _fuck_ _how dare_ _Jace_ _come in here and act like some kind of hero_. "I'll just wallow in self-pity while you two go and run off and be the endgame couple, like every movie where the nerdy best friend  _never_  gets the girl."

There is a small huff from Jace's lips, and Simon walks over to his bed, ignoring Jace's presences as he changes into something comfortable to sleep in – maybe he'll burn the clothes her wore today so he can have no reminder of what had happened today, other than having to watch Jace and Clary make out all the time. "What about the boy?"

"What?" Simon asks, turning his head to look at Jace and his weird question.

The Shadowhunter rolls his head, "Does the nerdy best friend ever get the  _boy_?" The question is asked with a slight raise of Jace's eyebrow as he looks at Simon, who is crawling under the covers.

A cold laugh comes from Simon as he pulls the covers up around his shoulders, so that only his head was poking out from the covers, "You're implying that movies give accurate LBGTQA rep," Simon watches as Jace's face seems to flash confusion for just a split second, "in other words Jace,  _no,_ the nerdy best friend doesn't get the boy, or the girl because the boy and the girl always end up together."

"Right..." Jace replies, there was something in his tone of voice that made Simon wonder if he was trying to get at something else. If he was, Jace wasn't clear enough and it went right past Simon. "Remember when you bit me, and drunk my blood?"

"Oh, totally it never leaves my head – think about it every dam day," Simon retorts, he wishes this conversation would just  _stop_  and he can go to sleep and Jace will leave him alone.

"Oh, don't deny you wouldn't want a piece of me," Jace replies with a suggestive tone to his voice, and Simon throws a pillow at Jace. "Not my point, my point is... If you're so use to hiding a feeling, or feelings in general, you become a professional at hiding them even when they've become more intense."

"What are you getting at?" Simon questions, sitting up and looking at Jace who was standing at the foot of the bed. He was confused with whatever it was Jace was trying to get at.

"Maybe the  _boy_  doesn't want the  _girl_ , maybe the boy has been wanting the nerdy best friend, for a while that he went to seek out the nerdy best friend when his heart had been shattered because the girl wants the boy, not him," Jace answers, shaking his head when Simon just gives him a little confused look. Jace moves to sit in front of Simon, "Come on, I'm sure you can get this."

"B-But, I'm not your type," Simon's words, echoing the same thing he had said that night Jace had grabbed his hand so that he could see the Institute in its glory. This couldn't be happening, it just... Jace, liking  _him?_  No, he wasn't the right person for this and he must be dreaming.

Jace's soft laughter interrupts his thoughts, "You're not dreaming Simon. Simon, your venom didn't work on me because I was  _already_  denying those feelings, so when they were kicked up a notch or ten, I just jumped higher to pull them back down. Meaning, this  _boy_  wants the nerdy best friend. But, I also do understand that you're going through a break up, so my timing isn't the best. But, this is me letting you know. I'll go back to the Institute now."

The Shadowhunter was about to leave when Simon grabs hold of his wrist, "Just... stay with me for the night?" Simon's voice asks, like he was afraid if he spoke any louder, that this was a dream. 

Jace gives a small nod of his head, kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his jacket, pants and shirt, "I hope you don't mind, I just sleep better like this," Jace says as he climbs in next to Simon, who finds himself curling into Jace's side. 

"I don't mind," Simon mumbles, and Jace can feel a few drips fall onto his chest and he wraps an arm around the broken-hearted vampire, "Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Simon," Jace replies, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Simon's head before pulling the blankets tight around them, because for tonight, the blankets can act as a shield for his heart, for Simon.


End file.
